Time Travel : Desperate Humans Yearning For Victory
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: Four certain exorcists found themselves in a certain predicament that none of them actually expected. Tough luck in a mission, Getting killed, can be expected. But, getting thrown somewhere unfamiliar in which humanity was against giants they named 'Titans', was not even part of the list. Not to mention that they are man eaters. Will they end as Titan food before they return home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

''Today, you have completed your military training. I will announce the 10 best among those who obtained satisfactory results. Step forward at mention of your name.

First: Mikasa Ackerman

Second: Reiner Braun

Third: Bertholdt Fubar

Fourth: Annie Leonhardt

Fifth: Eren Jeager

Sixth: Jean Kirschtein

Seventh: Marco Bodt

Eighth: Connie Springer

Ninth: Sasha Braus

Tenth: Krista Renz...''

The said people stood up at the mention of their name then after that, their instructor continued.

''Now you have completed your formations. You have three alternatives,

Stationary Troops: They enforce walls and protect every town;

Scouting Legion: They are ready to sacrifice their lives outside the walls and engage the titan in their own home turf;

Military Police: They are the ones who regulate the population and maintain the order,

It goes without saying that only the top 10 could only apply directly to the Military Police. Tomorrow, you will apply for you assignments and today marks he end of the 104th trainees squad... **OVER!** ''

And the trainees replied with a chorus of, ''SIR!'' and with that they dispersed. They were all at the Mess Hall.

''Man! You are so lucky to be able to become a part of the Military Police so easily.'' a trainee said to Jean, a lad with ash-brown hair with dark he at the back. ''I would be surprised if you didn't join at all.''

''Hah! What and why do you think did I wok hard for his?'' Jean said. ''Of course. To live inn the inner walls peacefully.''

''But to be able to serve the king is really an honor!'' Marco, a freckled lad with dark hair, said.

''Huh? Do you really think of that?'' Jean said, his arm o Marco's shoulder. ''Just tell them that you only want to live in the inner walls.''

''I j-just really want to serve he king.'' Marco said as he looked down at the floor.

'''Jean-san, I think you should stop that.'' a white-haired trainee with blue eyes said.

''Huh?'' Jean turned to the source. ''Acting hero again, Walker? Cut it out and know your place.''

Allen Walker stood up and walked out but hat was after saying, ''Ranks don't matter in battle fields, Jean-san. It proves nothing when you die first.''

The door of the Mess Hall closed with a creak. Allen left Jean. The two-hued lad gritted his teeth in frustration. He had nothing to say after all, what he other said was some what true.

''How pathetic, Jean.'' a raven-haired lad with expressive grey eyes said. ''I'm going to join the Scouting Legion. A Titan-free world is my dream. To be able to go outside.''

''You'll be wasting your life, Eren.'' Jean said as he turned to the said youth. ''Humanity obviously have no chance winning. I fits as a dream anyway. A dream will always be a dream. It wont come true.''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?!'' Eren went towards Jean who was smirking. He raised his fists as the other did the same and struck them at each other's faces. They exchanged punches and kicks, so far Eren could be seen victorious.

"Forget it, Jean!'' Reiner, a blond lad with golden eyes, shouted. ''Eren ranks first when it comes to Hand in Hand combat!'' Suddenly, he saw Eren getting carried by Mikasa. ''But, on the second thought. He is second to Mikasa!''

''Mikasa, LET ME GO!'' Eren shouted.

The crowd laughed as the two exited the Mess Hall. ''Damnit! I will remember this. You are so lucky to have Mikasa cradling you like a baby.'' Jean shouted as the door closed, covering their retreating backs.

* * *

Allen Walker sighed as he sat on the roof of his dorm.

''Allen-kun!'' a certain emerald-headed lass called. ''So this is where you were. I just came back then I've been looking for you at the Mess Hall.''

''So, any good news?'''Allen asked. ''You went again to look for them didn't you?''

Lenalee Lee smiled sadly and shook her head.

''Well, cheer up. We will find them soon enough.'' Allen said. ''Two years was a long time but, I have a feeling they'll appear to us soon.'' Lenalee smiled before she broke in red flushes as her stomach growled.

''Searching made me hungry.'' she said. with that the two jumped down the roof and headed towards the Mess Hall.

* * *

 **Hey. What's up? I've been debating to myself actually this passed few days whether to make this chapter long or short. But my brain actually registered SHORT chapters cause it knows I'm a lazy person. So in all of my story, chapters will be short so that easy updates and maybe faster updates (That is if nothing's distracting me or no unexpected thing will happened). Review if you would please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Allen and Lenalee found themselves at the top of the wall together with some of the ten best and other people.

''Pst.'' Sasha, a brunet with matching eye color, said, drooling. ''I managed to steal some meat from the chiefs.''

Everyone gaped at her. Allen drooled at the sight of meat. Lenalee noticed and nudged him at his side.

''Allen-kun!''

''S-sorry.'' Allen wiped his drool off.

''Why the hell did you steal that?!'' Connie exclaimed.

''Don't worry.'' she said. ''We'll have plenty of cows as soon as we reclaim our lands, right?''

Everyone within vicinity just sighed. Eren just smiled, putting the box he had been carrying down.

' _ **It's been two years since that happened...**_ ' he thought. ' ** _It's been two years..._** ' his smile got a little wider. ' _ **Right now, humanity has a-**_ '

His musings were cut short as sound of electricity erupted and hot steam invaded behind him.

''Hot!'' Allen exclaimed, sheilding his face with his arms.

Eren turned, his eyes widened at the sight that he'd never forget and had only seen from afar.

''What is that?!'' Lenalee gaped.

Hot steam burst, pushing people to fall or stumble.

''Everyone!'' Eren shouted.

Some managed to cling on the wall with their manuever gears. Some fell to their deaths as they were unconscious.

Sasha managed to save a comrade. She used her manuever to grab the falling guy. One hook pierced thorough the other's hand while the remaining on the wall. Sasha could only sig in relief as she successfully stop somebody falling to their death. What a fortunate and unfortunate guy.

Eren turned back to the 50 meter class as soon as he saw most of his fellow trainees safety. He glared daggers at the titan. ''It's you.'' The words came out as a venomous mumble under his breath. It would send chills to anyone nearby.

''Everyone, were meeting down there!'' Allen yelled.

Everyone with exception with certain somebody nodded and climbed down the wall. Lenalee sent a look at Allen who nodded and turned to Eren. Lenalee went on her own, following the ones who departed first. Allen reached Eren who immediately took off with his gear off towards the direction Allen don't wanna even try to go through. Yup, the green-eyed lad went towards the titan.

' ** _That's what they call a titan?!_** ' Allen panicked inwardly. ''Eren-san!'' he called.

Eren rounded the titan's neck, his twin swords raised as he aimed for its neck...

He was suddenly thrown off by the steam's pressure. ''Ah!''

Allen, in a flash of light, went to Eren's rescue. They landed on the wall. Eren could have sworn for a second, Allen looked a little different.

' ** _He had a white cloak._** ' Eren thought. He dismissed the thougth after seeing the other was in his usual (no signs of the cloak).

''That was close, Eren-san.'' Allen said. ''Let's go and meet the others.''

' _ **Wait... I was sure no one backed me up.**_ ' Eren thought. ' _ **He was just gaping at the wall. How did he-**_ '

''Eren-san, get moving!'' Allen said.

Eren who was a little dumbstruct said, ''Er. Yeah!''

* * *

Allen stared at the ground in horror. ' _ **I don't know what to feel when I saw that titan.**_ ' he thought. ' _ **Happy? Because it wasn't like an akuma.**_ (Everyone would be doomed unless they were secretly exorcists). _ **Scared? Because it looks like a human who got his skin ripped and became... skin-free?**_ '

''Allen-kun, that was a titan, isn't it?'' Lenalee asked, snapping Allen back to his conscious sanity (what ever that means).

''No other, I guess.'' Allen replied. ''Eren-san had been glaring daggers at it, undoubtly saying I-will-fucking-kill-you.'' he sighed. ' _ **It was like seeing Kanda.**_ '

''This should be easy, right?''

''I don't know.''

The two sighed in unison. They might just be...

* * *

 **An UPDATE! A miracle update. I was supposed to post this a while days ago but... My arms were all sore from swimming... I was swimming like my life depended on it. My summer is almost done. Short.**


End file.
